StarCraft II Wings of Liberty
Photos of Terran command center sc2.jpg|Command Center repaer scII.jpg|Reaper viking scII.jpg|Viking (Assault mode) sensor tower scII.gif|Sensor Tower tech lab SCII.png|Tech Lab (add-on) Terran These (those on the photos) are the Terrans. Their buildings can fly so they can set bases anywhere they want. The Command Center also can carry 5 SCV's while flying but it will let go of the SCV's when it lands. There are also new additional add-ons like the Tech-Lab, it is used to upgrade formidable skills of some selected unit. Another new additional add-ons is the Reactor. When Barracks has a Reactor, the Reactor doubles the amounts of units like you want to create for example, I want to build one Marine but with a Reactor added, I will get 2 Marines. Base defenses are like the most important in Terran. They also have a new building called the the Sensor Tower. It detects any invisible unit near it. It can be upgraded to Radar Tower. The Radar Tower can also detect invisible units and can also detect any incoming enemy units in the fog of war. Now let's go to Terran units. Let's start first with the Battlecruiser. The Battlecruiser in StarCraft II now looks more high-tech than the Battlecruiser in StarCraft BroodWar. The Battlecruiser has the skill called the Yamato cannon. It does significant damagse to the selected unit. Another skill is the Plasma cannon. It is a very wise move to use Plasma cannon to an army of Marine. This skill is the one that will counter the attack of many Marines. Now the unit that you are going to use to counter battlecruiser attack is the Viking. It has 2 missiles that are very formidable against Battlecruisers. The Viking is also a new unit in Terran. It is a flying unit but in can also transform into a ground unit which is called the Assault mode. Another new unit in Terran is the Reapers. They have 2 pistols and a Jetpack to enable them to jump and pass through cliffs. There are a lot of new units in Terran and these are the following: #Thor #Banshee Let's go first with Thor. Thor is a very strong unit that is built by a SCV. The Thor has 4 missile launcher in its back. It is a very good move if you use the missile launcher at its back at a strong unit or a enemy base defense building. Another is the banshee. It is like a Wraith in StarCraft BroodWar. It also has the cloak ability to escape an ambush of enemies and it can also be used in scouting the area. Photos of Protoss zealotsc2.jpg|Zealot zeratul.jpg|Zeratul Colossus scII.png|Colossus nexussc2.jpg|Nexus immortal scII.jpg|Immortal warp ray scII.gif|Warp Ray scII phase prism.jpg|Phase Prism Protoss These are the Protoss. The developer really improved the terrain and the design of ech unit and stuctures. Let's begin with the Protoss Zealots. Protoss Zealots are classic unit from StarCraft BroodWar. They are still armed with their powerful Psi blades and still upgraded with their personal body shields. During the demo of StarCraft II, the Zealots will dash on the enemy if the Zealots will try to get near the enemy units.They are very vulnerable against Siege Tanks in Siege mode in Terran. Protoss Zealots don't have the strenght to resist these kind of firepower. The perfect choice to counter Siege Tanks, you can use the new unit Immortal. Immortals activate their strong shields when they are attacked by a powerful attack from Siege Tanks in Siege Mode. When the strong shield of the Immortal appears, they take less damage from the enemy units. This make the Immortal a perfect choice to counter strong attacks from enemy units. Reapers from Terran are the units that you can use to counter Immortals. Reapers are equiped with 2 pistols. Immortal's strong shields don;t activate when the are being attacked by a squadron of Reapers so they are hopeless. Another new unit is the Colossus. Colossus can climb across the cliffs. They are also big units. It is the best unit to counter Zergling attack because Zerglings will die first before they can reach the Colossus. The Colossus also have weaknesses, the Banelings. These Banelings can bring down 3 Colossus in just 5 seconds so be sure that your Colossus is on a cliff so that Banelings won't reach the Colossus. Protoss Dark Dragoon is also one of the new units in StarCraft II. These Dark Dragoons have an ability called blink. They can teleport anywhere is sees. It is the perfect unit to outrun the enemy units and it is also used for chasing running units. Photos of Zerg BanelingNest.jpg|Baneling Nest InfestorPit.jpg|Infestor Pit Baneling.jpg|Baneling Ultralisk.jpg|Ultralisk